hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spit on Your Grave (2010)
I Spit on Your Grave is a 2010 American rape and revenge horror film. It was directed by Steven R. Monroe and stars Sarah Butler,Chad Lindberg, Daniel Franzese, Rodney Eastman, Jeff Branson, and Andrew Howard. Jennifer Hills (Sarah Butler) goes to a cabin in the woods to write her second novel. Lost, she pulls into a gas station where there are three men loitering. They make small talk until she accidentally hits the panic button on her car, causing employee Johnny (Jeff Branson) to stumble backward into a bucket of water. Jennifer finds the cabin. Later, Matthew (Chad Lindberg), who has a social interaction disability, is contracted to fix the cabin's bathroom sink and toilet, which he successfully does. Jennifer kisses him on the cheek in gratitude, stating that he saved her from having to bathe in the swampy lake. He later boasts to the three men, revealed to be brash, reckless, and sadistic (when we see them again they are beating a fish with a bat), that "she likes me". That night, the four men sneak into Jennifer's cabin, with the intent of forcing Matthew to lose his virginity. They relentlessly taunt Jennifer, making her perform fellatio on a bottle and a pistol. She escapes into the woods and bumps into Sheriff Storch (Andrew Howard) and Earl (Tracey Walter), the person from whom she rented the cabin. Storch takes Jennifer back to the cabin with the pretense of assisting her. He finds alcohol and marijuana, accusing her of legal tampering and starts frisking her, getting gradually sexual. The other men come through the door and it's obvious they are in cahoots. They hold her down while roughly forcing Matthew on her with taunts of "faggot" and Matthew, initially refusing to assault her, seizes the opportunity. After Matthew rapes her, Jennifer stumbles from the cabin into the woods naked. The men catch up to her, and Andy holds her head underwater while Storchanally rapes her. The others also rape her, and Stanley (Daniel Franzese) records everything on his video camera. Afterward Jennifer walks onto a bridge and falls into the river just as Storch is about to shoot her, and doesn't surface. The men search for her body but do not find it. Storch tells Stanley to get rid of the evidence on his video camera. Jennifer survives, living in a run-down house in the woods for a month, eating bugs, rodents, and garbage. She stalks her rapists to learn details of their lives. When Matthew is in the cabin, Jennifer lures him up the stairs by calling out for him. He becomes frantic and slips down the stairs. Regaining consciousness, he finds Jennifer on the couch watching him. Matthew attempts to sympathize with her and when Jennifer accepts his apology and comforts him stating that it wasn't his fault that he raped her, she slips a noose around his neck and strangles him, stating that "it's not good enough". She then captures Stanley in a bear trap, sets up his camera, and holds his eyes open with fish hooks. She gets a fish and spreads the guts in his eyes and face. Crows come and peck on his face and eyeballs. Jennifer knocks Andy (Rodney Eastman) out with a baseball bat and ties him up over a bathtub which is filling with water. She puts lye in the water and when his strength gives, he collapses into the water. Each time he pulls himself up, his face becomes more corroded and his tongue keeps melting therefore bleeding to death. Jennifer strings Johnny up naked, pulls his teeth out with pliers, then forces him to perform fellatio on his pistol. Finally she cuts off his penis, sticks it in his mouth, and leaves him to bleed to death. After killing Johnny, Jennifer visits Storch's family. Storch races home and learns Jennifer has taken his daughter to the park. Storch goes to the park but no one is there. He gets back in his car and Jennifer knocks him unconscious. When he wakes, Jennifer rapes him with his shotgun and reminds him that she was just as innocent as his own daughter. She has attached one end of a string to the trigger and the other end to Matthew's wrist. Matthew is alive but unconscious, and Jennifer tells Storch, "If I were you, I'd tell him not to move". When Matthew wakes up, he triggers the shotgun, killing himself and Storch. Jennifer sits outside and smiles.